


Touch my heart

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Rick, Caring Daryl, Clothed!Daryl, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Rick, M/M, Naked!Rick, PWP, Smut, but just a bit of angst, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl comes back after a run and slips into bed with Rick. Fluff and a bit of angst and loads of smut for you lovelies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a big THANK YOU to everyone who shares my tastes in Bottom!Naked!Rick and Top!Clothed!Daryl. It goes to you, who made me smile after my last fic, who made me feel like we share this craze, like it's the place we belong. Please enjoy and let me know if you liked it <3 
> 
> Also, it's 6.5 pages of smut and fluff with a tiny bit of angst. Bon appetit! 
> 
> Not beta'ed, all mistakes are mine and you can get my ass for that :)

It was after midnight when Daryl came to Rick's house. Technically it was his house, too, because the Alexandrians never placed him anywhere else. Still, Daryl liked to think about it as Rick's place. He silently went through the living room and moved upstairs, moving like a cat in the shadows. Quietly, he checked on Carl and Judith, before he stopped in front of Rick's bedroom. God, he started to like coming here from long recruiting runs now. It almost felt like home since he could leave to be out there and come back here to his family. Because that was what it was, family....

 

After a bit of deliberation Daryl took off his crossbow and silently opened the door. There Rick was, a curled up shape under a heavy blanket, illuminated by the moonlight falling from the window. The hunter smiled and moved to the bed, propping his crossbow on a nightstand and slipping out of his shoes. He lowered himself onto bed, on top of the covers, trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

When he shifted a pillow to fluff it up a bit, the body lying next to him jolted and Rick's head turned quickly into his direction.

“Daryl?” He asked, once his baby blue eyes focused on the archer.

“Rick” the other man said by the way of greeting and leaned down to place a soft kiss to the confused brow.  
“Ya back?” A raspy voice whispered and Daryl nodded.

“Yeah, just came back.”  
“'s how was it?” Rick murmured, trying to blink sleep from his eyes.  
“Shhh... All's fine, go back to sleep, we'll talk later” the hunter whispered and, wrapping one hand around his sleepy sheriff, he pulled him closer, back to chest, snuggling up into the blanket Rick was wrapped in. The other man sighed and turned his head back into pillows, happy to have the hunter back.

 

When Daryl came to the next day, the sun was already shining outside the window. He stretched, savoring the last bits of that lazy haze his body got into after a good dream.

“Mornin'” Rick said when the hunter opened his eyes, a wide smile all over his face. Daryl smiled back, feeling a little warm inside at seeing his leader so happy. The man was still wrapped up to his chin in that ridiculously fluffy blanket, hair a wild mess and eyes sleepy.

“Mornin'” Daryl whispered back, leaning in for a 'welcome home' kiss. Rick moaned happily into it, sneaking one hand into the hunter's hair and running his fingers through it. They were surprisingly soft and clean. He broke the kiss and looked at Daryl suspiciously.

 

“Ya showered?” He asked, not really expecting Daryl to come back home in the middle of the night after a long run and take a shower. The other man smirked.

“Well, if ya'd rather have me covered 'n walker guts an' shit I'll wait with them showers next time.”

 

Rick's eyes widened at that.

“Any trouble on the road?” He asked, concern evident all over his face. And even if the hunter thought it was adorable and made him melt a little, he hurried with the explanation not wanting the man to get a heart attack or something in the process.

“Nah, not much. One of them geeks got to our hideout, tried to eat Aaron, but I managed to stop it. Got dirty in the process” he shrugged.

 

Rick smiled that radiant, thankful smile and leaned in, stealing a kiss.

“'m glad yer okay” he whispered, looking into Daryl's eyes. He started to lean back down, but a hand shooting to his neck stopped him, tugged him closer and keeping him in place, as Daryl's mouth landed on his, kissing him senseless.

 

This. This was why the hunter wanted to come back here every time he went out behind the walls. Rick's blue eyes, his beautiful mouth and the man's big heart. Daryl bit on the other man's lip and sucked it, provoking a weak groan out of him. Rick's hands appeared from under the blanket and started to travel over Daryl's shoulders, his sides and his abdomen. Rick scratched them over the layers upon layers of material covering his archer's body, moaning when Daryl deepened the kiss, plunging the tongue deep inside his mouth. He could feel his hands wandering to Rick's hair and fisting there, pulling it a bit, arching his head back and breaking the kiss.

 

“Fuck, missed ya” the sheriff whispered, swallowing hard when he felt sharp teeth scraping over his jugular and down to his collarbones. One hand tugged at the blanket he was still wrapped in and it slid down his body.

“Jesus, Rick!” Daryl broke away from his skin with a groan when he looked down at the body next to his. Rick was naked. Utterly naked, without a stitch of clothing covering his body and he had been through the whole night, sleeping peacefully next to him, wrapped in that fucking blanket.

 

Rick opened his eyes, not really remembering when he had closed them, just to be greeted with Daryl's almost black ones. He blinked and the hunter licked his lips slowly, almost as if he was tasting Rick's skin on his lips. Rick swallowed heavily when Daryl's hand tugged the blanket even lower, uncovering his whole form, naked as the day he was born. He could feel the cold morning air sneaking over his warm skin making him shiver.

“Fuck” the hunter's gaze wandered over the expanse of pale skin, taking in the little twitches of his muscles, the small self-conscious movements of his hand, the goosebumps forming on the delicate skin of his thighs.

 

And then Daryl pounced. He gripped Rick by his arms and smashed him back to the bed, tongue invading his mouth aggressively. The sheriff moaned at the sweet assault and tried to tug his hands free, but Daryl only squeezed his arms harder and kissed him with more intent. He could feel Rick getting hard where he was pressed against his thigh, he could feel his own length being increasingly more interested. When he broke the kiss to get some much needed air into their burning lungs he growled straight into Rick's ear:  
  
“Turn around.”

 

The sheriff complied as soon as Daryl let his arms go. Rick turned around, lying half on his stomach, half on his side, one leg bent at the knee. Daryl licked his lips at the sight, one hand sneaking down to rub himself through his trousers. He was still completely clothed from when he slipped on top of the bed covers during the night. Rick however...

 

Daryl moaned, running one hand over Rick's back, stretched out before him. He raked his nails lightly over the man's ribs, watching him shiver and arch back, mouth opening on a silent pant. The hunter let his hand travel lower, over the curve of his ass, down to his thighs, slipping between them and moving up until he brushed his balls, making the man groan out loud. The sense of power he held over their leader was a heady feeling, and Daryl could easily get drunk on it if he wanted.

 

He scooted close and settled behind Rick, one hand sneaking to his front and running small patterns on his abdomen. He could feel the muscles there twitch at his touch, skin shifting when he rubbed it gently. Rick pressed back against him, feeling Daryl's still clothed erection rub against his ass. He groaned, wriggling a bit, making the other man hiss and grip him tighter. Daryl got the message, however, and propped himself on his right hand, sneaking it over Rick's front to hold him, while his left one followed to that perfect ass rubbing against the front of his trousers.

 

The sheriff moaned lightly when he felt the other man rub one finger against his entrance and closed his eyes when Daryl paused and inhaled sharply. Rick knew what his finger found and he could feel his cheeks going red.

“Sooo...” the hunter rasped into his ear, “what exactly have ya been up to when I was away, hm?” He drawled, dipping the tip of his finger slightly inside the tight hole and retreating it immediately. Rick gulped and didn't say anything, turning his face to the pillow he was lying on.

 

“D'ya miss me so bad that ya went and played with yerself a bit?” The finger started to probe gently again and Rick had no words, wanting it to just get in already, so he just nodded.

“Answer me, Rick” Daryl growled and the finger disappeared again. Rick groaned, chasing the sensation with a shift of his hips.

 

“Yeah.. I got lonely, and you... ya were s'pposed to be here already, and ya weren't... and I...” he broke off, cheeks flaming.

“...and ya fucked yerself on yer fingers, huh?” Daryl finished for him. As soon as Rick nodded and whispered a quick 'yeah' the finger was back, pushing in until the whole length of it was inside. Rick swore and jolted, the invasion unexpected but very welcomed.

 

“Fuck!” He groaned, tossing his head back onto Daryl's shoulder. The hunter smirked moving his finger in and out.

“Yer still wet down there, y'know? Wet an' soft... I could easily put my dick into ya right now...”

“Dare...” Rick whispered, eyes closed, hand grasping blindly at the hunter behind him. He could feel every move of the wicked digit inside him, which made him shift and buck his hips, which in turn made his whole body rub against Daryl's clothed one giving him delicious friction.

“Wonder what ya've been thinkin' 'bout” Daryl whispered, nibbling at the shell of his ear.

“Dare, please...”

“What d'you want, babe?”

“...more” Rick groaned and immediately there was a second finger pushing in, along the first one. This caused more stretch and even if he was still slightly wet from the night before, when he was waiting for Daryl and fingering himself into oblivion, that certainly wasn't enough to make two fingers comfortable.

 

When the second digit entered him he hissed at the burn, his body tensing for the tiniest of moments. He soon accommodated it and wanted more, but of course Daryl must have sensed the minuscule tension and withdrew his fingers.

“No, wait, Dare”

“Shh... don' wanna hurt ya” the archer whispered and reached behind him to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Soon the fingers returned, much to Rick's delight, slick and insistent. They pressed inside him, stretching him and tearing a groan from his throat.

 

Daryl started to scissor his fingers, eyes glued to where they disappeared inside Rick's tight little ass, listening intently to every soft moan and sharp intake of breath his movements provoked. Then he jammed his fingers in deep and waited for Rick's reaction as he pressed down over the man's sweet spot. The body beneath his jolted and arched, but instead of a sweet keening noise he craved to hear, a dull and muffled sound hit his ears. The archer looked up curiously and spotted Rick biting down on a mouthful of pillow, eyes screwed shut.

 

The hunter left his fingers where they were, still hovering over that one prefect bundle of nerves and, placing his other hand at Rick's jaw, he turned his face up, prying the pillow out from between his teeth.

“No...” the other man weakly complained, and Daryl knew that his insecurities were back. When they were just starting this whole thing between them, Rick was always trying to be very silent. At first, the hunter thought it was because he didn't want to draw the attention of others, or worse, to let the walkers know that the dinner's been served. But later on, when they were safe and alone, the other man continued to smother all of his little cries, much to Daryl's dismay.

 

He wanted to hear Rick, hell, he needed to hear him. Every small sound that escaped the other man's lips was like music to his ears. So he started to gradually catch Rick off guard, leaving him barely no time at all to bite down on a moan or to swallow a whine. The sheriff had started to get more and more vocal and Daryl loved it.

 

Now however, the pleading look in his lover's eyes and the whispered 'no' made the hunter feel like if someone had kicked him right in the ass. It must have been some kind of a stupid comment thrown casually at Rick when Daryl was out. Something that made him think just how loud he had been and wonder whether anyone in Alexandria could hear them fucking. And Daryl could feel his anger rising at that, but he decided to investigate it further later, when he didn't have a panting and writhing sheriff in his arms.

 

He lowered his lips to Rick's, stealing a hot but gentle kiss, keeping his mouth close to Rick's when he pressed down on the man's prostate again. The other man arched, biting on his own lip to stifle the moan that tried to slip out. So Daryl dove in and kissed him again, pushing his tongue into Rick's mouth, fingers moving inside of him in a steady rhythm. Now Rick didn't have anything to bite on, no other choice but to let his moans and whines to float freely. Daryl loved it, his own cock twitching and getting even harder inside his trousers.

 

The hunter broke the kiss, looking down at the man he loved. Rick's cheeks were flushed bright red, his eyes closed and mouth open. He was panting hard, and when Daryl kept his assault on his sweet spot, small mewling sounds escaped him, even if he tried to contain them inside.

“Fuck, yer so hot like this” the archer whispered in a rough voice, watching with satisfaction as Rick blushed even harder. He tried to turn his head into the pillow again, but Daryl's hand on his jaw didn't let him, keeping him exactly where he wanted.

“Shhh... it's okay, lemme hear ya” Daryl murmured, licking and biting at his ear and pressed his whole clothed body all the way to Rick's.

 

The sheriff could feel the hardness pressing into his ass through the rough clothing, he could feel Daryl rubbing off on his sensitive skin. He pressed himself back, his mind in a haze, and tried to make the other man just take him already.  
“Daryl, please” he gruffed out, shuddering when the hunter dipped his tongue inside his ear. The heat and wetness he felt was obscene and made him thing of all the filthy things Daryl was so good at when he got his tongue to work.

 

Seeing his love like this, pliant and shifting restlessly beneath him like he couldn't help himself, sent liquid fire through Daryl's veins. He took out his fingers, provoking a small barely-there whine from Rick, and used his hand to open his trousers and pull himself out. He lubed himself up, smearing a lot of it on the front of his clothes, but he couldn't really be bothered. Not when Rick started to move his hips out of instinct, looking for any friction he could get.

 

He lined himself up with one hand and pushed in, keeping Rick still with the arm still wrapped around his chest. The sheriff's mouth opened but no sound came out, his hands squeezing the bedding under him. Daryl pressed in, until he was buried to the hilt, Rick's tight ass squeezing him like a vice. It was a wonder, really, how after their furious lovemaking, after Rick bottoming more times than not, after him fingering himself just the night before his body was still tight enough to make Daryl fight the impulse to come every single time.

 

The hunter groaned deep in his throat and wrapped both hands around his lover, splaying Rick on the bed even more. The sheriff squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the hard length shift inside of him at the slight change in their position. It was pressing against his sweet spot with every nudge, setting his body on fire. When he felt that his body relaxed enough not to clench too tight on the cock lodged in his ass, he moved his hips a bit. It was all the message Daryl needed, for the next thing Rick knew, Daryl was moving in and out of him at a slow but determined pace.

 

“Jesus, Rick... how are ya so tight?” The hunter marveled aloud, leaning down to nibble and suck at the other man's neck. Rick moaned lowly, one hand shooting behind him to grope at Daryl's ass, squeezing it and urging him into a faster rhythm. Daryl complied, kicking up the pace, provoking a weak groan from his sheriff. He knew that Rick's erection was probably killing him, hanging heavy and untouched between his legs, but he also knew that Rick could come just like this, only on Daryl's cock fucking into him roughly. Not in this position, though.  
  


The hunter peeled himself away from Rick's back, sitting up on his heels, cock still buried deep inside the other man. He ceased his movements, which made Rick open his eyes and look back at him.

“Dare?” He asked, dazed, voice hoarse and deep.

“Come 'ere” he gruffed, grabbing Rick and pulling him into a kneeling position. The other man's breath hitched at the change, Daryl's cock able to hit his prostate dead-on on every move. The archer wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing Rick's back to his chest again and started to move. The reaction was instantaneous, Rick's head falling back and his hands grabbing the other man's arms encircling him.  
  
“Dare... fuck” he groaned, feeling the snap of the hunter's hips, his cock stretching him and pounding into his sweet spot, making him shiver. Straddling Daryl's lap as he was, legs on either side of Daryl's denim-clad thighs, he had some way of moving, so he started to buck his hips, meeting the other man thrust for powerful thrust. The friction in his ass, lessened by the lube, was delicious and he could feel heat coiling low in his stomach and at the base of his spine. He made a move to grab his cock, but those powerful hands quickly grabbed his wrists and brought them behind his back. Daryl took both of his wrists into one hand, while the other moved to Rick's mouth, two fingers slipping inside. The hunter huffed at how heated he felt, still trapped in his clothes, but damn if he was going to let Rick go now and undress himself.

 

Rick immediately wrapped his his lips around his fingers and sucked, happy for something to keep his mouth occupied with. The ever-quickening rhythm of Daryl's hips was driving him crazy, and he knew he wouldn't last long, touching or not. Then he felt Daryl use the hand that still held fingers in his mouth to tip his head further back, the one at the small of his back pushing a bit forward, and Rick's whole body bent backwards, the nape of his neck landing on Daryl's shoulder. He groaned, the added strain making him feel tingly all over. And then Daryl started to talk, the low and raspy voice sounding utterly wrecked in his ears.

 

“Fuck Rick, ya have no idea how fucking good you look like right now” he gruffed, making Rick moan in return. And suddenly Rick understood why the fingers were still in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, making him open his mouth a bit. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was in fact very pleasant to have Daryl keep him like this, control him like this. But it also meant that the sheriff had no choice but to let the sounds escape him whenever Daryl said something utterly filthy.

 

“Ya know, when I was out there yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking 'bout ya... That perfect lips of yours” the archer took his fingers out to run them over Rick's bottom lip, wetting it with saliva. Then he pried them open again, stroking his tongue as he went, hips never ceasing their pounding. Rick had no other choice but to moan aloud this time.

 

“That tongue, man, when I started to think about it on our way back here, I had ta stop Aaron for a quick wank in the forest, or I woulda came in my pants in that fuckin' car” Daryl licked a stripe all the way from Rick's shoulder to his ear. The sheriff whined helplessly, hips bucking wildly, his cock hanging heavy and aching in the air.

 

“And yer ass... christ Rick, ya have no idea how beautiful yer ass is... so perfect” he took his fingers out of the other man's mouth and moved his hand to where their bodies were joined. He ran one finger over the flesh stretched tightly around his cock moving in and out. Rick moaned at the contact.

“Fuck! Dare” he whispered “please...”

“Whaddaya want, baby?” Daryl asked, still running his fingers over Rick's ass, squeezing it and occasionally running his fingertips over the rim of his hole. It was making Rick's arousal kick up a few notches, the coil in his stomach drawing tighter and tighter.

“Please...” he almost sobbed, and Daryl smirked.

  
“Please fuck me harder?” He jerked his hips violently, demonstrating. “Or please touch my cock” his hand traveled to Rick's front, one finger running feather light on the underside of his dripping hardness. Rick hissed and arched, needing more of both. “Or maybe please Daryl I need more” the hunter gruffed out, his hand returning to Rick's stretched opening, finger pressing carefully at the rim. Rick's body stiffened, eyes opening wide, mouth opened and breathing ragged. And then Daryl squeezed his wists where he held them even tighter and pushed the finger inside, along his cock.

 

Rick's eyes fell shut again, body arching back even more, cock twitching. Daryl never ceased the movements of his cock, angling it to make sure he rammed his sweet spot on every thrust. Pushing the digit in, alongside his hard length, he tugged it carefully down, stretching Rick's tight hole even more.

“Come Rick” he whispered, feeling his whole body trembling. He could tell the other man was fighting it, the tension building inside of him threatening to tear him apart. Rick's hands fisted in the shirt Daryl was wearing, clenching tight, keeping the hunter in place.  
  
“Shh, I got ya, let go.”

 

The sheriff's whole body locked, muscles tense, before it uncoiled and Rick let out a long and shattered whine, hips bucking on instinct, cock spurting on the sheets beneath them. Daryl kept up his movements, feeling him squeeze around both, his cock and his finger, the hole fluttering and clenching deliciously. Rick was still twitching with aftershocks when Daryl pushed in one final time and came too, groaning loudly into the other man's ear. When his body came down from the high, he was instantly aware of Rick's own body trembling slightly. He released his wrists, quickly wrapping one hand around the other man to keep him close, while he lowered them both back onto bed. They lied on their sides, calming their breaths and wild heartbeats.

 

Rick bit back a moan when Daryl's softening cock slipped out of him, a small dribble of come following. The hunter frowned and grabbed Rick's shoulder, tugging him around to face the archer. Rick did, after a moment of struggle, turning and curling up beside him. Daryl tucked two fingers under his chin and tilted his head up. When Rick finally looked at him, cheeks blushed again, Daryl dove in for a gentle kiss.  
“Who was it?” The hunter asked, not bothering to clarify. He knew that Rick would get exactly what he was asking. The other man bit his lip, averting his gaze for a moment, before he finally answered.

 

“The girl living in the blue house” Rick admitted, swallowing, hands fiddling with the buttons on Daryl's shirt. “She had an argument with someone and she said that if she wanted to hear someone whining she would go to that twenty dollar whore the bowman was fucking last night” the sheriff closed his eyes. Daryl inhaled sharply and growled, actually fucking growled, which made Rick open his eyes again to look at his hunter.  
“Fuck 'em. Her sex life 's apparently as dead as them walkers if she's listening on to us” he brought both arms around Rick and tugged him closer, hugging him and kissing his forehead lightly.

 

“'sides, I love ya moanin', 's fuckin' hot” he smiled when he could feel Rick relax a bit in his arms. When he was sure Rick calmed down a bit, he quickly pulled the shirt over his head without unbuttoning it and slipped out of his trousers, chucking them to the floor. He sighed, blindly groping around for the blanket they discarded somewhere next to the bed, grabbing it once he found it and tugging it over them both. This, Rick's soft breath on his neck, their bodies warm and sated, the man's soft smile tentatively stretching his plush lips... this was why he wanted to come here every time he went out there.  


End file.
